Aircraft systems include a digital information transfer system (DITS) such as, for example, the ARINC 429 data bus, which are defined and operate according to established technical standards. Conventional digital information transfer systems, however, do not adequately protect against voltage faults existing on the output transmission line such as, for example, a 28 volt direct current (VDC) short circuit. In addition, conventional digital information transfer systems are incapable of quickly reestablishing the digital information transfer system in response to removing the fault condition.